Talk:Twin Gremlins/@comment-12.1.219.177-20130820180530
My Twin Gremlins have a Potato, 2 Forma, Barrel Diffusion rank 4, Hornet Strike rank 8, Gunslinger maxed, No Return maxed, Convulsion maxed, Heated Charge maxed, Ice Storm maxed, Trick Mag maxed. I was on my Vauban and we were running Defense missions Pluto trying for T3 keys. Palus was the usually cake walk thanks in no small part to my Bastille, it just makes fighting infested stupid easy. We got the key at wave 30. It's kinda hard to really gauge sometimes just how much damage I am doing when there are three other people shooting at the same target. But for the most part I would say I was pleased with how the Twin Gremlins did against the Ancients. They seemed to be doing pretty good with ammo. I wasn't really paying too much attention to it, but I don't think my remaining ammo ever went below 200. I'm not 100% sure if that was due to the weapon or just the RNG god's trying make up for all the bad things they have done to me in the past. Either way, I was happy. Narcissus was a bit different. We got a T3 key on wave 25. Things started out great, but starting at wave 21 they started to take a bit downward slide. It seemed a large portion of the enemys were conspiring with the RNG gods. The enemys were stopping just short of the Bastille and the gods felt we had plenty of energy so they weren't giving out many orbs. We had no Frost in the group and it seemed we were taking a lot more damage than normal since the Bastille was not catching enough the Corpus. Narcissus isn't very large, but there is a decent amount of distance each side of the map. Shooting the long distances was only hampered by the fact that the map seemed darker than normal, like a lot of the lights were out which I had never seen that before and made seeing the Corpus on the other side of the map difficult. But with all that I was again for the most part pleased with the Twin Gremlins. Damage output from the Twin Gremlins seemed pretty good, even agaist the Techs. I'm getting better at targeting weak spots and those guys were dropping pretty quick. My only real issue was trying to hit the Osprey. I haven't been able to really get the timing down to consistantly and accuritely hit moving objects with the Twin Gremlins yet. Even when standing directly next to or under them, I seemed to hit nothing but air...its very annoying. I know that wave 30 Infested and wave 25 Corpus isn't the most difficult when you are with three other people and everybody has there shit together, but I would say my experience with the Twin Gremlins was pretty positive. I was using my team mates xp to level up another primary weapon so I basically had no backup to the Gremlins. But if I had, and if we had a Frost on Narcissus, I would be confortable going to at least wave 40 on either mission.